


Let Me Give You A Hand

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Chilton, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way that he could've turned his back to the man. Not when he looked so lost and utterly terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give You A Hand

It was the look that made Will change his mind. It was the same look that he had seen so many times, playing on his dogs' faces before he had taken them in and promised that he would take care of them. It made Will's heart melt, and now that he took in the blood-soaked sight of Frederick Chilton, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He stepped aside, letting the shocked man inside his house, telling him where the bathroom was and watched how the still trembling man made his way to the pointed door. Will stood still for a moment before deciding to follow him, the psychiatrist shaking like a leaf where he stood, watching his own reflection in the mirror.

Will looked at his reflection as well, silently, and their eyes locked for a moment before Chilton lowered his own to his ruined suit. Will could see that he was trying to contain himself, not wanting to show him how weak he actually was right now, but Will could see through his facade.

"It's okay," he murmured silently, and Chilton's shoulders slumped immediately. He tried to turn away from Will and hide himself and his emotions but Will placed nervously a hand on his shoulder, stopping him short. Frederick let out a strangled sob and Will shushed him like one of his dogs before starting to pet him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Frederick asked, his voice so quiet Will didn't almost catch what he said.

"Comforting you," he answered with a soft and almost a sad smile, combing his fingers through the man's hair. Chilton saw it and stepped away from him, leaving Will confused.

"I don't need you pitying me," Frederick grumbled and turned to face the shower, "I'd appreciate some privacy," he added then. Will sighed before turning to leave.

**

Will was sitting in his living room surrounded by his dogs when Chilton appeared before him in a tight black t-shirt. Will stared at him for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his dogs. Winston had snuggled beside him on the couch and Will smiled at his companion who nuzzled his hand.

Frederick shifted nervously, watching the two in silence before taking a step closer to them. He moved to the other side of the couch where he took a seat. Soon he was surrounded by dogs as well, who sniffed at him and looked up to him with their big eyes, waiting for being petted. He relaxed instantly when he felt their soft fur against his palms, and he bit back a smile when one of the smaller dogs climbed on his lap.

"They like you," Will commented, watching him with amusement before turning his gaze to the dogs. It was just like taking another stray in, he mused. They were always the same; scared and jumpy at first, before they warmed up and wanted to be accepted, fit in to the pack.

He shifted his eyes back to Frederick, seeing a small smile playing on his lips as he petted the dogs. "I like them as well," he heard him say, and that was when Will knew that nothing would be the same any longer.

He knew that they had to act as soon as possible, but he didn't want to take away the warmth and joy his dogs were providing Chilton now that he had finally relaxed. Will wanted to let him have this moment before pulling him back to the harsh, cold reality. It made his chest ache, knowing that the small smile on the man's lips would die, just like the vivid spark from his eyes.

**

"We need to get rid of your car," Will said when they were eating, Chilton's eyes widening as he almost choked on his food.

"But she's-" he started before Will shook his head, giving him a look. "Your car can't stay here, Jack is going to find it, and then you," he sighed. He knew that they would be looking for Chilton already. The man had disappeared suspiciously, his property bloody with corpses.

Frederick pressed his hands into his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "My life is ruined," he whispered, and Will put his fork away, moving his chair closer to Chilton's. "I'm going to catch Hannibal," he promised, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Chilton let out a dry laugh, lowering his hands to his lap. "It's not going to be easy," he muttered, "it's not safe."

"I don't care about my safety," Will answered, "I care about everyone else's, yours." Frederick shifted his eyes to his and saw there affirmation to his words, Will's blue eyes glinting and intensive.

"F-Fine," he said then, reluctantly. "It's not like I have a choice," he mumbled, and Will gave him a small smile.

Frederick turned his gaze back to his food, ignoring the warmth that was trying to creep up to his cheeks when he felt Will's thigh touching his briefly, the other still remaining by his side. It was nothing, he thought as he took a gulp of his drink.

**

Will woke up with a start. He sat up and saw that it was only two in the morning, his digital clock's numbers the only thing burning in the darkness. Will looked over to the stairs when he heard another cry. That was when he remembered Chilton. He was in his bedroom, Will preferring to sleep downstairs with his dogs.

The door was left ajar when Will came to inspect the unusual sounds. He shifted nervously, not knowing if he should go in, but when he heard another whimper, he decided to take a look.

The first thing that greeted him when he took the first steps into the room was the familiar smell of sweat, reminding him of his own restless nights. Will's eyes strayed to the bed, seeing Chilton curled up and grasping the sheets while letting out another whine that made Will's insides clench.

He approached the bed with care until he was kneeling beside the still sleeping man. Will watched how Chilton's brows furrowed in his sleep, how sweat made its way down his face. Will wanted to help him, a familiar feel of wanting to protect and soothe taking over him. Frederick wasn't a dog, though, he reminded himself with a chuckle.

It seemed to trigger the sleeping man, and soon he was gasping for air and staring at Will with a frightened expression. Will cursed silently and stayed where he was, not getting any closer to the man in fear that it would just make him even more afraid.

"It's alright, it's just me," he whispered then, breaking the silence. Chilton's eyes bore into his, the man's breathing rapid before he started to calm down. That was when Will noticed the tears.

He decided to move closer, and either Frederick was too afraid to move or he chose not to care, but he remained still. Will sighed and looked at the man for a moment before placing his hand over Chilton's.

"It was just a dream," he said, seeing the sadness taking over the other again, "you're safe," Will tried again.

Frederick sucked in a breath and nodded, embarrassed that Will was seeing him like this, a trembling mess, almost crying again in front of him. "I know," he whispered with a rough tone, his voice nearly gone.

"I'll protect you," Will murmured, and Frederick couldn't help the blush that crept up to his cheeks. He shifted his gaze away from Will, yet he still felt the other's gaze on him. "I mean it, _Frederick_ ," Will whispered, and Chilton swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do.

Will's fingers stroked his own, a light touch that made Frederick suddenly feel so vulnerable and warm he had no idea how to deal with the sensations. The warm touch made him think back to their dinner, their thighs making contact briefly, leaving him with this same feeling. It was _something_.

Chilton shifted his gaze back to Will, his eyes gleaming in the darkness as they took in his form. It made him feel self-conscious of the state he was in; sweaty, his clothes clinging into his skin and his hair probably a mess. No one had seen him like this, ever, at least for years.

Will seemed to notice his discomfort because he smiled at him before leaning a bit closer, Frederick's eyes widening a fraction. "It's not like I haven't dealt with this before," he said then, tilting his head, "you know, nightmares and all of this."

"It'll get better," he whispered before he pressed his lips to Chilton's gently, the man letting out a surprised gasp as he tasted him before pulling back. "I promise," Will smiled before Chilton pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas and I'd really like to continue this, but I have always problems with longer fics and ugh. ,__,  
> Maybe I'll just make this a series if I'll decide to write more for this, idk.


End file.
